User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 5: Comeuppance
Comeuppance It's been almost a week after the failed mission. Marco and his team mourn for their fallen comrades. Sam and Javier are supposed to be recuperating in the hospital from their injuries. Garret still tries to figure out what went wrong and who is the traitor, having Javier tell him of his suspicions. The one who has taken the toll the most is Dimitri, having lost her boyfriend and having her brother injured in the hospital. She barely can keep on going. If it wasn't for Dominic consulting and being by her side she might had taken her own life as well. Dominic notices he is missing something but can't remember what exactly and goes to his house. In the way home he feels followed. Beginning to think he is too losing his mind he decides as soon as he enters his home he will go to rest and forget about the matter. As he enters he notices the door is unlocked, he prepares his gun fearing a thief is inside or worst. He walks up to the living room where he notices a man. Pointing at the man he aims and yells "Put your hands in the air!" The man reveals himself to him as he signals Dominic to lower his weapon. Dissimulating that his worst fear is right in front of him he hesitantly lowers the weapon. He continues and says hiding his worries, "Javier! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Javier replies "Its ok, I'm fine. In fact I came here to pay you a visit from employer to employee. You technically work for me and I want to know how are you after the events that happened and I would want to know you better. I always need to know with whom I work with. My life depends on it." "Sure" Dominic says as he makes gesture for Javier to sit comfortably which he denies. He goes to the kitchen to get some root bear for Javier in hospitality. "Here, your favorite drink I was told. Just so happens I had some left. By the way I am sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you out. I got confused when the flash-bang went off." He takes a deep breath and asks, "So, what do you want to know from me?" "Well, who are you deep down in person. How do you live and what kind of person you are overall. It is only been 4 days since I met you and I didn't have the opportunity to meet you." Javier notices Dominic is avoiding eye contact. "Well, I grew up in France. My father was police man and mother was a house hold wife. She was a very religious person and used to take me to..." Javier stops him before he can finish the sentence. He notices in Dominic's body language signs of a liar, he then asks "And, what religion is it that you and your mother were?" Javier notices accelerated breathing in Dominic as he responds "Catholic" "Oh really. Then why was this badge with you back in Spain? I guess you didn't notice when it fell, right?" He drops down the Dominic's badge as he continues asking, "Because that badge is the same holy symbol Church of Retribution. I had Vex and Garret research the symbol, Certainly not 'Catholic' as you affirm to be." "That is not mine." Dominic says as he realizes his error. "Really? I saw when it fell from your pocket. It is also a coincidence that when I looked for you when we got ambushed you were not there. Plus, when I talked to the team they each tell different stories of where you supposedly had to be yet you where nowhere to be found. It also just happens that the man who attacked me, Jaeger is the Church's 'Holy Knight' or 'Paladin of Death' and the militia that attacked us where his men. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" To his surprise Dominic starts laughing in relief. "Well, what the hell. You already know, I guess there is no more point in keeping the act." He takes a deep breath and continues, "I'm surprised you figure out this quick. All because of that stupid medallion I forgot was carrying. The mission was to take you out, alive. Jaeger thinks he is the one but he is not. In the end it was necessary." "What is necessary?" Javier inquires angrily looking at the traitor. "I shouldn't have underestimated you. Who would have thought you would back me to a corner so quick. The others fell for it and now they are buried 7 feet underground. You, you were always sharp as a blade. You had to be taken with the extremest of caution. We planned this for years. Can't believe I messed up this time, and so horribly for that matter. Normally they only realize until their dead." He turns his back and grabs his dagger without Javier noticing. "No matter, I will not fail again!" he yells as he goes to stab Javier who seeing it coming grabs his arm and disarms Dominic. Javier grabs in a chokehold Dominic who breaks free by luck as he backflips off with the help of a nearby wall. There he slams Javier's face inti the wall. Soon, Dominic realizes Javier is still weakened and jabs Javier two times. He quickly punches Javier once in his injure before he goes for the face again. This time Javier is quick enough to deflect the blow and grabs his arm, kicks him twice and throws him to the ground. Javier proceeds to kick Dominic in the ribs and then the arm to near unconsciousness. Dominic almost succumbing to Javier notes the dagger and tries to grab it only to be kicked to the side by Javier. Javier then returns the favor and stabs the other still free arm with his knife. "Enjoy that? Being stabbed? That is for John and the others." Javier says as he watches Dominic scream in pain as he removes the knife while dragging himself towards the television, losing blood. Ultimately Dom falls unconscious due to the blood loss while Javier watches closely. ---- Back at the interrogation room in Infinity Defense, Dominic is strapped to a chair while unconscious as Javier sits next to him. The room is dimly lighted. Crummy and dirty, it is evident it hasn't been used in quite some time. The place is quietly reminiscent of a dungeon back in the middle ages where a prisoner would be to be punished. In the back is a one side window through which the survivors look at Javier preparing to punish Dom to say the least. They haven't seen him so angry since they know him a long time ago. At the other side a now semi-healthy Sam whispers to Garret, "Can't believe I trusted him. I really did." Marco responds in the back "We all did." "I feel like its my fault. If I didn't..." Sam says before being stopped by Garret, who is still looking at what is about to happen inside. Dominic wakes up, greeted by Javier and a gun. Javier says"Why should I not torture you right away. Because of you, my friends died. Because of you I have this scar" as he points to his healing injury. "Because of you John in dead and Dimitri almost suicided. Do you have any idea of what you have done? Do you even care that people died and their loved ones are now suffering." He says as he shows him every dog tag of his fallen teammates. Strangely, Javier does not wear once of his own. "Now you notice when people die, others suffer? After all the killing you do? Haven't thought of that, do you? Well, it had to be done. I avenged my father which you killed a long time ago in front of me. But you don't remember, do you. Of course you don't. The death list you have and the blood on your hands is a lot." Javier looks confused at his words. "Humph, just to refresh your mind. My father was the french bureaucrat Johann Franz. He was my father and a member of the church. He raised me and was the only family I had left. Then one day while in house a assassin enters, he tells me to hide in the closet as the man approaches. I witnessed everything, as you decapitated my father and doomed my life! After that I knew my life was over and I had only one motive for what I continued living, revenge. Revenge against the man who killed my father. That man is you. And now I have taken that revenge, and it was sweet. Watching you suffer the same way I did, and it shall continue until you are rotten down to hell that you will lose the will to live. Then you will know the true meaning of death and despair. First your friends, then your family and with it the whole world will witness the rise of the knight! Javier realizes the church's next target, his wife and the United States president Iris. She is the only family he has left, everyone else is gone. He gets furious and decides to take any information possible from him on the church's plans. "Why don't we play a game of Russian roulette? Only this time it will be a knife and if I don't like your answer I will cut your greatest asset. I heard the Frenchmen have a rather big genitalia compared to their height." Dominic desperately says "Ok, ok. I'll talk just don't do this, please!" Javier stabs him in the pelvis. "Spit it out or next time I will not miss." Gasping he replies "All right! Jaeger is to assassinate the president and blame it on the rebels. It is all part of the complot to force the world into war. Mankind will be cleansed in the process. After that the world will be so devastated they will willingly give their freedom to the new government formed by the ashes of the old, broken one. Then our lord will be able to sweep humanity of its sins and we will be reborn anew." "When?" Javier requests for more information as he stabs again Dominic who is barely able to hold on. "At the United Human Alliance conference in D.C. The whole world is going to see as the 'rebels' take out your wife. She'll become a martyr. War will soon follow. The purpose of our skirmish in Spain was to take you out and prevent any interference." Javier stabs him again as Dominic screams in agonizing pain. "What? I told you everything I know, I swear! You don't believe me?" screams Dominic. "Oh I believe you, in fact I am done with you. Is just that today you will pay for your betrayal. Your ancestors will suffer knowing that a traitor has to die without children. Scum like you cannot be allowed to be bare children to another generation." he says as he slashes Dominic in the groin. "I believe you and Dimitri have some unfinished business. I can't say she'll be as merciful as I was with you." He remarks as she enters ready to punish Dominic for his back-stab. As he exists Garret stops him. "I thought you were against torture. What happened for you to change?" "They are going for Iris next. Nobody messes with my family. Plus, I recognize a coward when I see it. That is why I use a knife, guns are too quick. You can't savor the moment. It is at the time of death when the person is truly revealed. In a way I knew people better than themselves." he says as he grabs his equipment as he leaves to protect Iris, even against her will if necessary.